Journee Law
Background Athena found a most remarkable soldier - handsome of face, strong of arm and character. He was a hero, in his own right. She came to him, lay with him, and conceived of him, before departing his life forever. Not long before her child was to be born, the goddess found a couple she considered worthy, both well off and highly intelligent, not to mention having a belief in the gods themselves - all qualities she believed would enable them to properly care for her child. Before she would even consider handing over her child, she insisted that the couple swear on the river Styx, that they would care for her as their own and never, under any circumstances, reveal her true parentage. The couple, who had no children of their own, were quick to agree, and so swear on the river Styx. Journee was given into their care, and they did love her as if she were their own child. In many ways, they were overprotective of her as she grew. She couldn't quite understand why, and there were times when she wanted to rebel but her parents were so loving and kind with her, guilt and shame cowed her. So, she grew, healthy and strong, beloved of her parents. Worried about what might befall the girl, her parents saw to her schooling at home. Her father was a college professor (specializing in mythology, with a preference for the Greek and Roman gods of old), and her mother was a paralegal. With such educated and cultured parents, it was inevitable the young woman would take on those qualities as well. The family has a horse farm, which appealed to the young Journee, immediately developing a love for horses at an early age. In the mornings, before her studies began, she would be out at the stables, assisting the hands with mucking out the stalls, brushing, feeding, and otherwise caring for the horses. Before she was allowed to ride at all, she would have to complete all her studies, including assigned homework that would be graded, before she was released. Just about every minute of free time she had, she would spend with the horses, and became quite adept on horseback. Among the family's herd, were a few prized racehorses. One of which, could track its lineage back to Triple Crown winner Secretariat, and had made a name for himself as well, on the local circuit as well as a few nearby tracks. While none have yet to collect more than one or two of the triple crown races, they have become quite valuable, bringing in a hefty penny in stud fees. What none of them realized, the Fates had prophesied: A child of Athena could be a critical key for Hades/Pluto to finally overthrow Zeus. However, for him to be able to do this, he would have to bring the child under his control before he or she came into their powers and achieved a mastery that would make it difficult for him to establish the necessary control he would need to utilize this key. When Journee was born, he was sure this was the child of prophecy. He watched for just the right time to strike, when she was old enough to be utilized for his purposes, but young enough to be swayed to his will. He kept tabs on her as she grew, and as she neared her sixteenth birthday, he arranged for minions to go and collect the girl, bringing her to him. This saved him from having to sully himself with the humans, but he didn't anticipate the devotion of her surrogate parents. They were not about to let her be taken. Unfortunately, they didn't anticipate the devotion, or the power of those trying to capture her. Her parents didn't survive the encounter, but at least Journee was still free. After her parents died, a guardian was appointed to handle the property, business and to keep after Journee's well-being. While he had been close to her parents and knew of their overprotective nature when it came to Journee, he was unaware of who she was. It was hard on a young girl, losing the only parents she's ever known. After processing her grief, Journee discovered her newfound freedom and reveled in being off leash. The first thing she did, was have herself enrolled in public school. It was awkward for her at first, adjusting to the unfamiliar environment and developing her social skills with other teenagers. It wasn't easy, especially since her home schooling had her a year ahead of the other kids her age, and she had trouble making friends... that is, until Jessica took the time to give her a chance. They bonded over horses, and Journee invited her home to ride. It was the beginning of a fast friendship. She was invited to her first party, though she didn't realize it was because she came from money. She wanted to bring Jessica along, but it wasn't received very well. Even so, she wouldn't attend to the party without her new best friend. It was at this party, she met Caleb. He had crashed the party, pulling off the whole James Dean look... worn jeans, white t-shirt, and black leather jacket. She caught his eye right away and he homed in on her. He talked her into leaving the party early, spiriting her away on his motorcycle. It was her first real taste of romance... and speed. This was her first step out of the protective shell she'd been sheltered in, and after a few weeks of dating, she ended up running off with Caleb. They disappeared for three months, and had her guardian worried, sending out a private investigator to hunt her down. When she was found, Journee and Caleb were found halfway across the country in a cheap motel where they'd been staying. The PI brought her back, though she was kicking and screaming the whole way. When she returned, she was forbidden to see Caleb again. She'd never been good at disobeying, but her heart was broken. Thankfully, her three months away didn't hurt her grades much. The young woman was blessed with an eidetic memory, allowing her to easily catch up and maintain a high gpa. To help ease her heartbreak, she dove into the horse business, working with the trainers and the up and coming two-year olds, preparing them to race. The thrill of speed on the bike was able to be fed on the back of a horse... something her parents never would have let her do. Riding wasn't enough to fill that need for long, and soon she was seeking out other methods to fill that need for a thrill, and she signed up for flying lessons, and sky-diving. She experimented with the kinds of things her parents never would have let her do. Her guardian allowed her to, hoping that it would distract her from the restriction put on her. It was almost another year before Journee decided to pull another disappearing act, causing her guardian much concern, because this time, she used her pilot's license to go quite a bit further. Even though she had to file a flight plan, she made sure to disappear after she made it to England. She had graduated high school early, so her disappearance didn't interfere with her studies, but with her still being underage, it caused all manner of distress to her guardian. Once again, he set a private investigator after her, since it worked the first time, but she proved much more difficult to locate. After spending a little time exploring the United Kingdom, she hopped over to Europe, visiting several countries, including Denmark, Germany, The Netherlands, Belgium, France, Austria, Italy and Spain before she finally returned home to a very angry guardian. He had his hands full with the business and estate, but she was still his responsibility, and he couldn't properly look after her if she was running off all the time. She explained to him, she had already graduated, and was nearly an adult. This jaunt to Europe was her idea of expanding on her education. She settled in for a bit to put her guardian's mind at ease, staying close to home for a while, that is, until she came across a group planning a deep-sea diving excursion seeking sunken treasure in the Atlantic Ocean. She was convinced to help fund the expedition, though the return for her investment was the adventure. They were unable to locate the large merchant ship en route from Europe to America, rumored to have had a large cargo of gold coins, and sunk in the early 1800's. She returned home, to a stern scolding from her guardian for being so foolish, but she retorted that the once in a lifetime experience was worth every penny. She busied herself, learning about the family business and running the estate, since her guardian impressed upon her, that he would not be around forever, and she would need to understand how to maintain her parents' legacy. Even though she had a strong wanderlust, and there were so many things she had yet to see and experience, Journee also understood the importance of what he was saying. For a time, she shadowed him, learning the ins and outs of owning, breeding and raising thoroughbreds and racehorses. It was this education that had her running off again at the age of nineteen, heading to the Middle East in search of new blood to bring back to their stables. This of course, took her to Bahrain and Dubai, visiting the famed stables of the ruling family. Being able to speak their tongue, she impressed the natives, and managed - just barely - to leave the country with a new breeding stallion, and a few mares to add to the Law's own stables, without causing an international incident. When she returns home, she spends the next few years or so, putting her energies into the business. Among the new blood she brought back from Dubai, the stallion became her favorite, and she took a personal interest in his training. It was him that kept her close to home, and when it came time for his first race, she was right there, cheering him on. To her great delight, he won, bringing in a small prize, and quite a bit of recognition. Life became rather mundane and feeling routine, all about the next race. Perhaps that's why Pluto/Hades didn't bother with her for a while. It wasn't until she was nearing her twenty-fifth year that life really turned upside down. A surprise showed up on her proverbial, not quite literal, doorstep, to bring her to Pluto/Hades. Personality Accountable - She's the kind of person who not only steps up and admits when she's wrong, taking responsibility for her own actions, but she admires and respects others who do the same. She has very little tolerance for people who refuse to be accountable and try to pass blame to others. Children - She has never been very good with kids, and doesn't know how to relate to them. In fact, she tries to avoid interactions with all children, finding the experience uncomfortable and awkward. In fact, she is more comfortable with people either her own age, or older. Escapist - She has a hard time dealing with tragedies in life, and when something bad happens - such as the death of her parents - she seeks distraction in the form of entertainment or fantasy. Extrovert - She is personable, friendly and outgoing. She will not hesitate to walk up to a stranger and begin a conversation, if she finds them intriguing. Good Hearted - She is generally a good-hearted person, and is not intentionally cruel. At the same time, if she's dealing with someone she considers aggressive, oppressive, or bully-ish, she will not hesitate to use scathing words with the intent of putting them in their place. Good Work Ethic - While she came from privilege, she has never been averse to digging in and getting her hands dirty. She wouldn't ask someone to do anything she wasn't willing to do herself. Honest - She is known for being honest. In fact, she finds it nigh on impossible to lie convincingly. If she tries to lie (knowing something is untrue), it is very easy to detect. However, even if something is untrue, if she believes it to be the truth, she could easily pass a lie detector test. Loyal - To family and friends, she is most devoted and loyal. She will stand up and defend those she cares about, sometimes being blind in her devotion. If she does not witness a wrong doing with her own eyes, it can be nigh on impossible to get her to believe it. Not that she thinks her friends and loved ones are perfect... but to anyone outside of her 'family', she will defend them with everything she is. Open - There is an openness about her, both in her view of the world, and her willingness to share of herself. She is not quick to judge, preferring to make determinations about someone based on their actions, regardless of their appearance, lot in life, or where they come from. Playful - She is often playful, wanting to engage others in fun, or high spirits. Speed - She lives for the adrenaline rush that going fast, whether flying (pilot's license), fast cars/bikes, or riding on the back of her family's racehorse in training. It's the excitement, having adrenaline pumping through her system and a heightened sense of awareness. Spontaneous - She has a fun loving and easy-going nature complimented by a willingness to be spontaneous. She's not hemmed in by the need to plan, willing to go with the flow and see where life takes her. Strong-Willed - She has always been a determined individual, and when she sets her mind to something, it's very difficult to sway her, or convince her she's wrong. Trust - She lives by the philosophy: Burn me once, shame on you. Burn me twice, shame on me. While she is willing to extend her trust to others, giving them the benefit of the doubt, if they prove to be false or treacherous, her trust is not easily won back. Venturesome - Even from a young age, she has rarely shied away from something just because it's difficult, or challenging. In fact, it often encourages her to attempt it, shrugging off the fear of failure. Logs Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:DC Taken